


All Because He didn't look like Jack Sparrow

by story_weaver



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver





	

Warnings: SMUT 18+ only! Also, Oakley in a Pirate costume.  
**********************************************************************  
“Argh me maties!” Oakley had run into the room, in the cheesiest pirate garb imaginable. Yet, he was proudly holding his plastic sword aloft.  
“Oakley, what the fuck are you doing?”  
                “Oh, come on it’s for my nephew’s Halloween thing…guess I have to take him trick-or-treating.” He absolutely loved his nephew, and it made my heart melt.  
“Nice…too bad you don’t look more like Jack Sparrow,” it was always so much fun to give him crap. I went back to typing the latest term paper I had been assigned.  
“Hey! Wait….Are you seriously doing homework on a Friday night???” He sat next to me on the couch, leaning in so I could feel his breath on my neck.  
“Apparen-” He shut my laptop and tossed it to the other end of the couch. Then he promptly through me over his shoulder. “What are you doing?!”  
“Ya see a beautiful lass shouldn’t be doing homework tonight!” I felt his hand land on my ass, hard. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the Captain Morgan, “Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me!” Then he flipped up my skirt and it dawned on me what I wasn’t wearing, damn it. “Yo ho! Naughty naughty! We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me ‘earties, yo ho!” He took a swig and ran a finger up my slit and toyed with my opening. I groaned. I don’t care how corny the costume was, it was Oakley, in a costume. Quite frankly it didn’t even take that much to turn me on. Just then he tossed me on the bed.  
“Are you going to make me walk the plank Cap’in?” I couldn’t help but bat my eyes at him, and why not since it always drove him mad. He took another swig and smirked.  
“I should Lassie, but I’d rather you play with my sword.” Oakley grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and tore off my shirt and dropped to my knees, his eyes were already blown wide.  
“Well then, come here my captain.” I started undoing his pants, and watched as his glorious cock sprang free. I couldn’t wait for it to be buried in my throat, thank goodness I was born without much of a gag reflex. I rubbed the bead of precum around his slit, I reached for the lube and coated him with it. However, I’m not that nice so instead of plunging him deep into my mouth I started kissing his thighs and stomach. He growled.  
“On with it you dirty wench!” Grabbed me by my hair and shoved his cock in. I loved it when he got in one of these moods. He took what he wanted. I moaned and swirled my tongue around his shaft.  All the while rubbing my clit. He thrust into me hard and fast until I could feel him just beginning to twitch in anticipation of his orgasm. Keeping hold of my hair he pulled out of my mouth and turned me so my back was pressed against his toned chest. “Do you know what you do to me?”  
“Hmmm, why don’t you remind me Captain?” He pushed me onto my knees on the mattress, then plunged into me. That horny bastard knew just what spots to hit too, in no time I was clawing the bed and screaming his name. My cunt was starting to spasm around him and I felt the delicious heat of my orgasm spreading through me as Oakley thumbed my clit.  
“Come for me, let go.” That voice, that damned voice was my undoing as I came hard around him.  He pulled out while he was still hard.  
“Oakley, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing darling,” then I felt him pressing against my ass.  
“Do you mind?” He rasped in my ear, all I could do was nod. He pushed himself in and bit down on my shoulder, he thrusted deep. I could hear his balls slapping against me, shortly after I felt him come in me. I vaguely remember hearing the rest of his costume hit the floor as he snuggled up behind me and pulled me against his chest. “Yo ho yo ho a pirate’s life for me!”  
“You dork.” I rolled my eyes. “Damn good thing you’re cute.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah.” He pulled the covers over us and nuzzled the back of my neck.


End file.
